The Real Love
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Hinata,gadis cantik yang berusaha mengejar cinta ditengah cobaan dalam hidupnya,mulai dari dilarang keluar rumah sendirian,sampai dibatasi persahabatannya,apa lagi ayahnya melarangnya untuk dekat dengan cinta pertamanya. Mampukah ia mengejar cinta pertamanya itu? Bad sumarry,but happy reading minna...
1. My Life

The Real Love Chapter : 1

Chapter : 1/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Hajimemashite,watakushi no namae wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Dalam silsilah keluarga aku adalah anak pemimpin clan,atau orang biasa menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Putri Raja'. Dalam keluargaku,aku punya seorang adik perempuan,namanya Hanabi Hyuuga,dia sekarang bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School,dan masih kelas 2,atau singkatnya dia adalah adik kelasku. Lalu Too-san,menurutku too-san bisa di bilang terlalu over protective,segala yang ingin aku lakukan harus dengan persetujuannya,atau tidak aku akan di hukum dilarang keluar rumah dan berinteraksi dengan siapapun selama satu minggu. Yang terakhir adalah kakak sepupuku yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri yaitu Neji Hyuuga,seperti Hanabi,aku dan Neji-nii satu sekolah,jadi bisa dibilang kami bertiga sekolah di satu sekolah yang sama,hanya saja berbeda gedung, dan tinggal di atap yang sama,makanya terkadang temanku agak heran,kenapa aku tidak bosan bertemu dengan Neji-nii dan Hanabi setiap hari,tapi bagiku itu hal yang biasa terjadi,kembali pada cerita Neji-nii,di sekolah,Neji-nii bisa dibilang termasuk laki-laki yang popular,sudah tampan,banyak fans girls-nya lagi…Nampak berbeda dengan seseorang…

Kalau teman,hmm…mungkin ada,ya…mungkin dan beberapa dari mereka adalah…

Pertama,Uchiha Sasuke,anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto,dia itu tampan,tapi sifatnya dingin,hanya saja…err…rambutnya bisa di kategorikan ..sudahlah,abaikan…

Yang kedua,Uzumaki Menmaanak dari pasangan Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato,kalau dari segi muka,Menma itu mirip dengan 'Orang itu' dia benar-benar mirip dengannya,hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda,,yang special dari Menma adalah,dia keponakan dari kage keempat karena istri beliau dari clan Uzumaki juga

Berikutnya,Sakura Haruno,anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki,baru-baru ini aku dapat kabar,kalau sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menjalin hubungan special,hanya saja mereka enggan membicarakannya di depan umum,bahkan kata Sakura,orang tua mereka tidak tahu soal ini sama sekali,bahkan tidak mencurigainya,seandainya aku bisa seperti itu dengan 'orang itu' mungkin sekarang aku akan merasa senang,bahkan sangat senang

Mereka semua adalah keturunan anak orang kaya,sama sepertiku,tapi sedikitpun aku tidak senang,karena too-san tidak mengizinkan aku bersahabat dengan 'orang itu' dengan alasan tidak logis. Kalau dilihat,sepintas menyenangkan bisa hidup sebagai seorang putri,tapi tidak menurutku,kalau takdir bisa di ubah,aku lebih memilih menjadi akan jalanan yang bebas berkeliaran dan bersahabat dengan siapapun

~XXX~

Pagi baru sudah tiba,saatnya aku akan memulai akhir pekanku,hari dimana aku akan libur,dan berdiam diri seharian tanpa melakukan apapun,karena aku memang bukan tipe anak gadis yang suka keluyuran di mall megah hanya untuk melihat-lihat tanpa membeli apapun,lagipula,siapa yang mau menemani aku pergi ke mall,mana mungkin aku ajak too-san,kalau ajak Hanabi,aku yakin dia lebih suka berduaan dengan Konohamaru Saratoubi,ajak Neji-nii,dia sedang sibuk meladeni kekasihnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia incar dan baru di dapatkannya minggu lalu,seandainya ada yang bisa aku ajak pergi hari ini…

Tok…tok…tok…

Ada yang mengetuk jendela,siapa ya?

Sreet…

Aku membuka jendela dan ku lihat sesosok manusia dan itu… "Menma-kun?apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"ya,orang itu adalah Menma,Menma Uzumaki,salah satu sahabat dekatku

"Ohayou,Hinata-hime…aku tadinya mau kerumah seseorang,tapi rumahnya dimkunci,aku curiga dia sedang tidak di rumah. Apa kau mau menemani ku pergi jalan-jalan keluar hari ini,Hime?"kata Menma

"Umm,bagaimana ya…aku takut too-san tidak mengizinkannya"jawabku sedikit cemas

"Tidak apa-apa,aku yang akan menjagamu kok,lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan apapun,selain aku takut ayahmu marah,kau kan hanya miliknya seorang…"goda Menma

"Eh?kami bahkan belum jadian kok,aku dan dia belum punya hubungan apa-apa,hanya sebatas teman rahasia,tidak lebih"aku mencoba mengatakan yang sejujurnya "Ok,baiklah aku akan ganti baju dulu,kau masuk dari pintu depan saja,nanti aku turun,lalu kita pergi"

~XXX~

"Too-san,izinkan aku dan Menma pergi jalan-jalan ya,bolehkan?"aku mencoba memohon pada too-san

"Hhh~karena kau itu anakku dan kau sendiri yang memohon,aku akan mengizinkan"

"Arigatou too-san…"akhirnya… "Menma,ayo pergi…"

"Hn,ayo…"

"Ittekimasu,too-san"

~XXX~

"Mau kemana kita hari ini?"Tanya Menma

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke café butler-nya clan Uchiha,bagaimana?aku yang traktir,sekaligus aku mau menemui seseorang…"

"Serius?ooh,bertemu dengannya ~wajahmu merah tu Hinata…"

"Eh?benarkah?"ya…aku juga merasakan kalau wajahku memanas,mungkin Menma benar

"Haha~ayo berangkat,kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggu kan?"

"Hn,Ayo berangkat"

Dan sesegera mungkin kami melesat menuju Uchiha-shitsuji,butler café terkenal di Konoha,bahkan sangat terkenal,senang rasanya aku bisa makan disini lagi,sekaligus kebetulan 'orang itu' bekerja disini,aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya

~XXX~

Disinilah aku dan Menma berada,di Uchiha-Shitsuji,cafe dimana aku dan 'Orang itu'biasa bertemu walau tanpa interaksi,dan hari inipun aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,seperti waktu itu

**Flashback:on...**

Sore itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke,kebetulan waktu itu Sakura sedang sibuk belajar untuk Ujian Tengah Semester,jadi Sasuke memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan sebentar. Dengan ekstra keras aku dan Sasuke meminta izin pada too-san agar kami bisa jalan-jalan sebentarmtepatnya seharian demi melepas penat seharian di sekolah

"Hinata,mampirlah sebentar ke cafe baru keluarga kali,aku butuh saranmu,karena cafe itu adalah cafe butler,yang sengaja di buat Itachi-nii dengan persetujuan too-sanyang hanya bisa di nilai oleh perasaan wanita katanya. Kau mau kan?"tawar Sasuke saat kami hendak pulang

"Cafe Butler ya...kelihatannya menarik,kalau begitu aku ingin lihat..."jawabku bersemangat

"Baik,ayo berangkat"

~XXX~

"Inilah cafe yang ku ceritakan tadi Hinata,bagaimana,menarik tidak?"tanya Sasuke saat kami tiba di depan cafe itu

Diatas pintu masuk terdapat tulisan 'Uchiha-Shitsuji' yang menunjukan nama dari cafe tersebut,sedangkan temboknya merupakan perpaduan antara pink,putih dan coklat,tidak lupa tiang-tiang di samping pintu yang dililit dengan pita pink-putih dan dihias sedemikian rupa "Kelihatannya menarik..."jawabku

"Benarkah?bagus,sekarang kita kedalam"ajak Sasuke yang lalu menarik tanganku untuk mgengikutiya masuk ke dalam

~XXX~

Sementara didalam,terlihat begitu ramai dan menarik dengan warna cat pink-putih. Dan disinilah para butler berkeliling untuk melayani para pelanggan,tidak jarang diantara para pelanggan yang meminta untuk berfoto bersama,dan disanalah aku melihatnya...

"Hinata!waah~ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini,kau sendirian?"tanya sang butler dengan senyumnya yang(menurutku)begitu menawan

Deg!Bisa sededekat ini dengannya,sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga,tadinya aku kira ini hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi indahku saja

"Uum...i-itu,aku pergi dengan Sasuke,kebetulan sore ini aku dan dia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran setelah seharian berpikir keras di sekolah,kau sendiri?kau kerja sampingan disini?"

"Oh begitu ya..."senyum diwajahnya sedikit memudar "Ya...aku memang bekerja sambilan disini,kau tahu kan kalau aku tinggal sendirian didunia yang luas ini"sambungnya sedikit tersenyum kembali

"Kau mau jadi butler atau jadi raja gombal heh?"tiba-tiba Sasuke datang,menghancurkan mimpi indahku yang hendak terwujud

"Hehe~maaf,kalau begitu aku lanjut bekerja lagi ya...jaa~"pamitnya,seandainya bisa lebih lama dari ini

**Flashback:oof...**

~XXX~

"Hinata,kau sedang menunggu siapa?menunggu 'orang itu'?katanya hari ini dia tidak ada jam kerja,makanya hari ini dia tidak nampak disini,apa lagi katanya kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik"Kata Menma sambil menyeruput kopi chapuchino yang dipesannya

"Benarkah?kalau begitu temani aku nanti kerumahnya ya,aku agak kawathir akan keadaannya,kau mau 'kan?"tanyaku

"Hn,baiklah..."jawab Menma bersemangat

To be continue…

Curhatan sang author:

Kembali lagi dengan author Gaje ini…kali ini Shin mau mencoba merubah hidup(?)dengan mencoba membuat cerita multi-chap,biarpun nggak jamin hasilnya bagus,soalnya ini Shin salin dari buku tulis Shin yang Shin tulis Fanfic dengan tebal 48 lembar selama satu semester,sebenernya tinngal nyalin tapi Shin akan ubah ceritanya 150 derajat,karena nggak semua berubah,biarpun sudah selesai secara keseluruhan,tapi Shin akan publish satu persatu,Shin akan mulai dari ini dulu. Kalau responnya bagus,Shin lanjutin,kalau nggak,ya shin paksain biar responnya bagus..hehe~

Ok 'lah,sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya….

Review Please…o(^-^)o


	2. First Meeting With Someone

Untuk menemani Malam minggu-nya para jomblo*emang situ bukan jomblo?*,maka Shin persembahkan o(^_^)o

~XXX~

The Real Love Chapter : 2

Chapter : 2/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Dan disinilah kami -aku dan Menma-,di depan rumahnya,rumah yang begitu besar atau bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku

"Kau siap bertemu dengannya,Hinata-hime?"Tanya Menma padaku,mungkin dia sadar kalau aku gemetaran...ini biasa terjadi bagiku,apalagi kalau yang didepanku bukan Menma,tapi 'orang itu',mungkin aku sudah pingsan duluan...

"Umm,entahlah,tapi kurasa aku sanggup,hehe~"Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku,yang sebenarnya amat-sangat...ya,kurasa kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini

"Aku yakin kau akan mengalami yang namanya gugup saat bertemu orang yang kau sukai,Hinata-hime. Karena aku

juga pernah merasakannya"Kata Menma,mungkin dia memang tahu apa yang aku rasakan "Ayo masuk..."

"Y-ya...baiklah..."

Tok...tok...tok...

Menma mengetuk pintu,aku harap aku tidak melihat apa yang tidak ingin aku lihat...

Sreet...

Seseorang keluar dari balik pintu dan itu...

"Kyaa...hmpp..."Aku hampir berteriak,dan bagusnya Menma segera menutup mulutku dengan tangannya

Perempuan mana yang tidak akan berteriak saat didepan matanya ada gambaran seorang laki-laki dengan celana pendek selutut dan bertelanjang dada. Kalian silahkan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa rupanya saat ini...

"K-kau baik-baik saja 'kan,Hinata-hime?"Tanya Menma,wajahnya menunjukan kekawathiran

"Umm...i-iya,aku baik-baik saja..."Jawabku

"Ada apa kalian kesini?"Tanya Orang yang tadi keluar dari balik pintu. Suaranya begitu menawan...

"Kau sendiri,kenapa keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek,hah?!"Tanya Menma padanya

"Hehe,maaf-maaf...ayo masuk"Tawarnya

~XXX~

"Hei,**Naruto**,kau punya persediaan makanan apa disini?"Tanya Menma pada Naruto

Ya,orang yang sejak tadi aku dan Menma bicarakan adalah Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa dirumahku,kalau kau mau makan,nanti saja,kalau gajiku sudah turun"Jawab Naruto santai

"Heh?kalau begitu,kau makan apa beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku belum makan tiga hari,makanya aku sakit..."

"Umm,Na-naruto-kun,jadi itu yang membuatmu sakit belakangan ini?"Tanyaku,aku agak gugup

"Ya,begitulah,Hinata"Jawab Naruto,biarpun ia sedang sakit,tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum,aku kagum melihatnya

"Hinata-hime,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ajak Naruto makan diluar,sekaligus memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya,kau 'kan tahu,kalau laki-laki setampan dia itu tidak boleh sampai sakit,karena para fans-girls-nya akan kecewa..."Kata Menma yang mulai ngaco. Aku mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraannya tadi

"Baiklah,Setelah itu,Kita cari buku,sekaligus bahan belajar untuk ujian minggu depan"

~XXX~

Makan siang telah usai,kali ini kami bertiga akan pergi ke toko buku,jarang sekali aku bisa seharian dengan Naruto,biarpun ada Menma,tapi bagiku itu bukan penghalang untuk merasa senang

"Sekarang,Kita mau cari buku dimana?"Tanya Menma

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Akatsuki Book Store,disana ada banyak buku,bahkan bisa dibilang lengkap,kebetulan aku juga mau mencari buku tentang sejarah Konoha,yang katanya akan dibahas dalam ujian sejarah minggu depan"Kata Naruto,memberi usul

"Wah...wah...ternyata kau punya niat belajar juga ya...aku baru tahu..."Kata Menma

"Ya sudah,ayo berangkat..."Kataku yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar mereka berdua yang sejak tadi pagi terus-menerus bertengkar

~XXX~

"Selamat datang,un. Ada yang bisa saya bantu,un?"Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu Akatsuki Book Store,lengkap dengan seragam yang membuktikan kalau ia bekerja disini "Nama saya Deidara,un"Sambungnya

"Ano,Deidara-san,kami kesini ingin menca-aauuwww...Sakit Menma!"Kata Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat kakinya di injak Menma dengan sengaja

"Kau lupa kata guru bahasa si author gila ini?"Tanya Menma "Jangan Bilang kita butuh bukunya,nanti dimahalin..."Sambungnya kemudian

"Eh iya,maaf"Kata Naruto yang lalu garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya "Deidara-san,bisa tolong tunjukan dimana letak buku-buku pelajaran sejarah,kami mau lihat-lihat sebentar"Kata Naruto kemudian

"Bisa,un. Lewat sini,un..."Dan lalu sang pegawai yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu pun mengantar kami menuju rak tempat buku-buku sejarah berada

~XXX~

"Kalau perlu sesuatu,silahkan panggil aku atau hubungi pegawai lain di sekitar anda,un. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu,un"Kata Deidara-san,yang lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga di rak-rak tempat buku sejarah berada

"Sekarang,waktunya mencari buku!"Ucap Naruto bersemangat

Dan seharian ini,kami sibuk untuk mencari buku,agar kami bisa belajar bersama lusa,aku jadi tidak sabar...

~XXX~

Skip time...dua hari kemudian

Tok...tok...tok

Menma mengetuk pintu. Disinilah kami berada sekarang,di depan rumah Naruto,disinilah tempat yang sudah kami rancang kemarin,sebenarnya ini adalah saat yang aku tunggu,saat dimana aku bisa berkunjung lagi kerumahnya,untungnya Menma adalah sahabatku,kalau dia tidak ada,mungkin aku sedang berada di depan komputer sambil memeriksa web dimana ada soal latihan untuk ujian yang akan berlangsung lima hari lagi

Tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok manusia dari balik pintu..."Hoaaam~ Ohayou,Menma,Hinata"Ya...itu adalah Naruto

"Ohayou,Naruto(-kun)"Ucapku dan Menma hampir bersamaan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya Naruto sambil ngucek-ngucek mata dengan anggunnya...

"Kalu ini bodoh atau apa,hah?!"Tanya Menma,Nampaknya dia marah... "Siapa sih yang kemarin paling semangat untuk menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat belajar?!"Sambungnya kemudian

"Tempat belajar?kemarin?ooh iya...ayo masuk,maaf aku lupa...hehe~"Dan seketika itulah kami bertiga memasuki rumah Naruto "Maaf ya kalau rumahku sedikit berantakan"Ucap Naruto saat kami memasuki rumahnya

Ya...rumah Naruto memang sedikit berantakan,mulai dari cup ramen instant,kertas-kertas bekas,dan benda-benda tidak wajar lainnya,sampai aku melihat ada selembar kertas berwarna merah muda di Meja belajar milik Naruto,dan saat ku intip,aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Namaku tertulis di pojok kanan bawah kertas itu,lengkap dengan lambang hati berwarna merah di sebelah kanannya

"Naruto-kun,ini apa?"Tanyaku pada Naruto,karena aku takut itu surat terror,jadi aku tidak mau membacanya sebelum aku tahu apa isi dari kertas itu sebenarnya "Kenapa ada Namaku tertulis disini?"Tanyaku lagi

"Err i-itu.."Dengan cepat,Naruto mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku dan merobeknya kecil-kecil "Itu bukan apa-apa,sungguh,hanya...err...hanya...hanya tulisan isengku saja,entah kenapa tadi malam aku ingin menulis namamu,haha~"Kata Naruto

"Begitu ya,kalau begitu ayo kita mulai belajarnya..."

Kami pun memulai proses belajar kami,mulai dari membaca buku,berdiskusi tentang jawaban,bahkan diantara keseriusan kami belajar,kami masih sempat menyelinginya dengan humor-humor yang sebenarnya tidaklah lucu,tapi karena ketidak lucuannya itulah yang membuat kami semua tertawa,dan kami menikmati saat-saat ini,sampai akhirnya...

"Hinata...Menma...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"Kata Naruto yang nampaknya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan... "Sebenarnya akuuu~..."

To Be Continue...

Curhatan sang author...

Fufufu~akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chap 2 di sela-sela kesibukan sekolah yang jadwalnya lima jam sehari mulai dari jam setengah tujuh pagi sampai jam setengah duabelas siang...(curhat secara tidak langsung)

Jujur,di chap 2 ini penuh pengeditan,harusnya kalau lihat ori di buku tulis Shin bagian mereka belajar bersama harusnya jadi waktu mereka latihan jurus ninja di hutan,tapi apa boleh buat,rasanya ceritamya nggak lucu kalau copy langsung dari buku,makanya Shin edit,bahkan hampir semuanya Shin edit...soalnya kalo yang dibuku kayaknya kurang seru

Special Thanks To: Mitsu Rui Sebagai komentator pertama dan beberapa masukan agar Fanfic ini tidak terlalu hancur seperti muka sang author*pantesan jomblo|pudung di bawah meja komputer T^T*,dan sebagai hadiahya,ini...Shin kasih Chapter 2*Kemudian dibacok*

Ok 'lah sampai sini dulu chap 2,sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaa~ o(^_^)o


	3. First Learn With Someone

Untuk menemani Malam minggu-nya para jomblo*emang situ bukan jomblo?*,maka Shin persembahkan o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Kami pun memulai proses belajar kami,mulai dari membaca buku,berdiskusi tentang jawaban,bahkan diantara keseriusan kami belajar,kami masih sempat menyelinginya dengan humor-humor yang sebenarnya tidaklah lucu,tapi karena ketidak lucuannya itulah yang membuat kami semua tertawa,dan kami menikmati saat-saat ini,sampai akhirnya...

"Hinata...Menma...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"Kata Naruto yang nampaknya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan... "Sebenarnya akuuu~..."

~XXX~

The Real Love Chapter : 3

Chapter : 3/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

"Hei,Naruto,kenapa kau,heh?!"Tanya Menma kawathir

Wajah Naruto nampak pucat,tubuhnya gemetaran,dan seakan tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Oh Kami-sama,aku harap dia tak apa-apa

"Hei,baka!Jawab aku,kau kenapa?!"Tanya Menma lagi

"A-aku~..."Jawab Naruto

"Kau kenapa?!"Menma makin penasaran

"Akuu~...lapar..."Jawabnya singkat

BLETAKK~

Dengan cepat,Menma menjitak kepala Naruto sekeras mungkin

"Ku kira kau kenapa,lain kali jangan buat aku dan Hinata-hime kawathir. Kau ini...menyebalkan"Menma nampak emosi

"Sudahlah,Menma,sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu. Kita kan belum makan sejak pagu,biar aku yang memasak"Kataku "Naruto-kun,apa kau punya nasi,kecap,bawang,minyak,telur,cabai,dan garam?Aku mau buat nasi goreng untuk mengganjal perut"Sambungku

"Serius,Hinata?Semuanya ada,kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya"Kata Naruto bersemangat

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau membantumu!"Menma juga sependapat

"Baiklah,ayo kita bekerjasama untuk membuat sarapan,kita bagi tugas. Menma,kau potong bawang,dan cabai,lau siapkan garam,telur tiga buah,nasi,dan kecap. Sdeangkan naruto-kun,tolong siapkan piring,dan sendok. Sedangkan aku yang akan memasaknya. Sekarang,mulai bekerja!"

"Yosh~ayo bekerja dengan penuh semangat!Ganbatte~"Kata Naruto bersemangat

"Yosh!Ganbatte~"Jawabku dan Menma hampir bersamaan dengan semangat tinggi

Dan kami pun memulai aktifitas memasak kami di dapur,biarpun dapur ini kecil,tapi itu cukup untuk menampung keberadaan kami bertiga,kerja sama kami juga baik,dan bagusnya karena adanya kerja sama,masakan ini selesai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit

"Ittadakimasu!"Ucap kami serentak,saat hendak menikmati makanan pertama kami pagi ini,dan disambut hangat oleh sang lambung

"Makanan ini enak,Hinata...kau rupanya pandai memasak ya,tapi,apa rasa makanan seorang ibu selalu seenak ini?"Tanya Naruto

"Heh,baka!Hinata itu belum jadi seorang ibu tauk..."Jawab Menma

"Ya...Biarpun begitu,suatu saat nanti,Hinata 'kan akan menjadi seorang ibu,bahkan menjadi ibu yang baik juga,mungkin"Kata Naruto

"Iya juga sih..."Menma pasrah

"Dan...siapa juga yang tahu kalau nanti justru Hinata juga yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku"Kata Naruto. Sementara aku...aku hanya bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memanas,mungkin memerah "He?Hinata,kau kenapa?"Tanya Naruto,wajahya memperlihatkan kekawathiran yang begitu besar "Kau sakit?"Tanyanya kemudian. Lalu Naruto meletakkan satu tangannya di dahiku,sedangkan yang satunya di dahinya "Sedikit hangat..."Wajahnya begitu dekat. Oh,Kami-Sama...

"Hei,Naruto,apa yang kau lakukan?mendekatkan wajahmu sedekat itu ke wajah Hinata-hime,mau mencoba mencuri ciuman pertamanya?"Kata Manma yang langsung di tanggapi oleh Naruto sehingga ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku

"Tidak?Kenapa,kau iri?"Kata Naruto yang justru sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Menma"Atau kau mau aku lebih dulu mengambil ciuman pertamamu itu?Sini,berikan padaku"Kata Naruto yang bibirnya mulai monyong-monyong nggak jelas,sementara Menma cuma bisa blushing

"Apaan sih,Siapa juga yang mau dicium sama lakilaki nggak jelas kayak kau ini...sori,nggak level cyin..."Kata Menma protes

"Bilang aja mau...sini,papah cium..."

PLAKK...

Dengan sukses Menma menampar Naruto dengan tak berdosa

"Aa,ittai"Naruto pun mengelus-ngelus pipinya "Kalau nanti sampai memar,bagaimana?Apa kata para fans-ku nanti?"Sambungya

"Biar saja,lagi pula,memang ada yang mau jadi penggemarmu?"Tanya Menma

"Ya,mungkin ada..."Jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah,kalian jangan bertengkar terus,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan belajar kita sekarang"Jawabku mencoba untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka

~XXX~

Waktu belajar kami pun berakhir,karena hari mulai sore,dan langit mulai berubah warna yang semula berwarna biru cerah,sekarang tengah berwarna sedikit orange,pemandangan yang indah,seandainya yang di sebelahku sekarang adalah Naruto,bukan Menma,rasanya pasti agak berbeda,tapi kalau Naruto yang mengantarkan aku pulang,aku jamin,Tou-san tidk akan mengizinkan aku untuk keluar rumah lagi mulai besok selama satu minggu

"Hinata-hime,kenapa kau diam saja?apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?"Kata Menma yang tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunanku

"Euuu...itu,BUkan apa-apa,ayo cepat,nanti hari keburu gelap"Jawabku

"Tidak apa-apa,katakan saja kalau kau sdeang memikirkan Naruto 'kan?"Tanya Menma dengan tatpan Aneh

"Apa sih,siapa bilang,ayo cepat pulang,nanti keburu gelap"Jawabku mencoba menyangkal kenyataan,biarpun sebenarnya yang dikatakan Menma benar sepenuhnya

"Iya...iya...makanya tunggu aku"Kata Menma yang berlari mengejarku yang sudah jauh di depannya

"Yasudah cepat,kau saja yang terlalu lambat...Weekk~"Kataku sambil berlari dan menjulurkan lidahku

~XXX~

"Tadaima..."Sapaku saat memasuki rumah. Entah mengapa rasanya rumah ini begitu sepi

"Okaeri,Hinata-neeJawab seseorang dari dalam rumah

"Eh,Hanabi. Yang lain kemana?"Tanyaku pada Hanabi yang nampaknya sendiri di rumah

"Tou-san pergi karena ada urusan,Neji-nii pergi malam mingguan sama Ten Ten-senpai,tadinya aku mau pergi dengan Konohamaru,Tapi tou-san tidak mengizinkan,makanya aku dirumah sendirian"Jelas Hanabi,nampaknya ia kecewa

"Begitu ya,neechan tau apa yang kau rasakan,sabar ya,Hanabi"Kataku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hanabi

"Oh iya,Hinata-nee,Bagaimana Kencanmu dengan Naruto-senpai?"Tanya Hanabi dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Euu...Hanabi,jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu dong,memangnya siapa yang pergi kencan?Tadi siang neechan cuma belajar sejarah bersama"Jawabku agak gugup

"Haha~tadi aku dan Menma-senpai habis BBM-an,dan ia bilang,Hinata-nee hampir kehilangan ciuman pertama gara-gara Naruto-senpai ya..."Kata Hanabi yang tebakannya hampir sempurna

"Apasih yang kau bicarakan ini?Siapa yang nyaris ciuman,itu bohong..."Aku mencoba menyangkal kenyataan itu"Sebaiknya neechan mandi sekarang,lalu kita pergi tidur"Sambungku

"Haha~ada yang mencoba lari dari kenyataan...iya...ya...aku juga sudah mengantuk,aku tdur duluan ya..."Kata Hanabi yang lalu meninggalkan aku di ruang tamu

"Seharusnya tidak kuberikan pin milik Menma minggu lalu. Ya sudahlah,apa boleh buat,nasi sudah menjadi bubur"Gumamku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

To Be Continue...

Curhatan sang author

Shin balik lagiii~*lempar sendal*.Maaf kalau ada yang lama nunggu,Sejujurnya Shin mau update hari rabu kemarin,cuman,Shin lagi fokus untuk ujian dan kebetulan di luar weekend Shin nggak bisa nguasain laptop tou-san...

Udah jangan panjang panjang curhatnya nanti lagi,maaf kalau ada salah ketik karena yang di samping Shin mau ujian,Makanya Shin nggak sempet edit dan dia ngebet banget mau make laptop...

Sayonaraaaaaa!


	4. Exam Time

Untuk menemani Malam Minggu-nya para JOMBLO(maap, CAPS LOCK kepencet)*emang situ bukan jomblo?*, maka Shin persembahkan o(^_^)o

~XXX~

The Real Love Chapter : 4

Chapter : 4/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Srsssh...

Dingin...ya, dingin, hanya itu yang bisa aku rasakan. Mungikn itu adalah pengaruh mandi malam-malam

"Hinata-nee, mandinya masih lama nggak? Mau pipis nih..."Teriak Hanabi. Tadi bukannya dia tadi sudah tidur?

"I-iya, sebentar lagi. Tunggu ya, Neechan sedang mengeringkan tubuh..."Jawabku dari dalam toilet

"Halah, kelamaan, mengeringkan tubuh atau memikirkan Naruto-senpai?"

"He-eh? A-ano...etto..."Dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan "Iya neechan keluar sekarang..."Sambungku

Sreettt...

"Gitu dong dari tadi. Tungguin ya, Hinata-nee, aku takut nih..."Kata Hanabi

"Kenapa nggak minta tungguin Konohamaru?"Tanyaku,mencoba membalas kejahilannya tadi

"Konohamaru sudah tidur, sekarang 'kan sudah jam duabelas malam...Week..."Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Hhh~ terserah kau, ya sudah...cepatlah,neechan mulai kedinginan dan mengantuk"Jawabku. Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku hanya berbalut handuk tipis, apalagi ini sudah malam, dan kulitku tidak tahan kena dingin

"Iya...iya, tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata-nee"Kata Hanabi sambil memasuki toilet

~XXX~

"Hinata!"Tou-san...kenapa pagi-pagi begini sih?

"Nee, Tou-san, nan desuka?"Tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga

"Apa ini?"Tanya tou-san yang sukses membuat ku membuka mataku lebar-lebar

Ya...itu foto yang entah diambil oleh siapa, foto saat aku, Menma, dan Naruto saat belajar bersama kemarin

"Jelaskan pada tou-san!"Kata tou-san lagi "Apa maksudnya ini?Kapan kau kerumah bocah itu?"Sambungnya

"Naruto-kun bukan bocah!"Bantahku yang tidak sudi kalau orang yang aku sukai di ejek oleh ayahku sendiri

"Apapun katamu, kapan kau kerumahnya?"Tanya tousan

"Euu...itu..."Aku mencoba mencari alasan

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disana?"Tanya tou-san lagi

"Itu baru terjadi kemarin...tapi aku kesana hanya untuk belajar sejarah untuk ujian nanti"Jawabku, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada tou-san sekarang

"Belajar ya...kalau begiu, mulai besok, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah setelah sepulang sekolah, dan kau akan di jemput oleh pengawal tou-san, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kau ke rumah bocah aneh itu. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu!"Kata tou-san "Neji, Bawa Hinata kekamarnya!"Sambung tou-san, dan dalam sekejap, Neji-nii sudah ada di samping kanannya

"Baik, tou-san"Jawab Neji-nii

~XXX~

"Neji-nii..."Panggilku pada Neji-nii yang berjalan di depanku

"Hn, ada apa Hinata?"Tanya Neji-nii

"Ano...apa neji-nii setuju kalau aku menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun?"Tanyaku. Wajahku memanas, aku rasa wajahku memerah

"Hn, Naruto...kurasa itu bagus"Kata Neji-nii yang lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Benarkah?"Tanyaku

"Ya...aku bahkan sangat mendukungmu"Kata Neji-nii

"Benarkan?"Tanyaku lagi "Neji-nii sedang apasih,nampaknya serius sekali memperhatikan Aqua, handphone-mu itu?"tanyaku penasaran "Sedang BBM-an sama Ten Ten-senpai ya?"Sambung ku

"Enak aja, BB-nya Ten Ten off tauk..."Bantahnya

"Jadi,sama siapa?"Tanyaku

"Calon adik iparku..."Jawabnya dengan nada penuh kebanggaan sambil memasuki kamarku

"Eh?Konohamaru?"Tanyaku, makin penasaran

"Bukan, tapi Naruto"Jawabnya santai

"Eh?Memang siapa yang mau menukahi Naruto-kun?"Tanyaku. Terkejut

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?"Tanya Neji-nii

"I-iya sih, Tapi kan...tou-san tidak mengizinkan aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun"Jawabku

"Aku jamin kau pasti akan mendapatkannya cepat atau lambat..."Kata Neji-nii dengan penuh kepastian

"Musahil. It's imposible"Jawabku

"Pasti bisa...tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin adalah ketidak mungkinan"Kata Neji-nii, kata-katanya memang bisa membangkitkan semangatku

"Neji-nii dapat kalimat terakhr tadi dari mana?"Tanyaku

"Dari kartun unik 'pineas en ferb', itu loh, kartun yang sering di tonton anak-anak jaman sekarang..."Jawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Ooh, begitunya. Tapi..apa mungkin aku dan Naruto-kun..."

"Pasti bisa..."Potong Neji-nii "Aku yang jamin, kalau kau tidak menikah dengannya, kau boleh bunuh aku. Tapi kalau kau menikah degannya, Aku yang akan membunuhmu"Sambungnya kemudian

"He-eh, Kenapa aku harus berkorban nyawa juga?!"

"Bercanda...aku keluar dulu ya, sebaiknya kau belajar dulu. Nanti kalau nilaimu bagus, aku beri kau pin-nya Naruto"Jawab Neji-nii sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan aku

"Tidak butuh,Nanti juga aku dapat sendiri"kataku

"Ya sudah, Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, aku masih punya urusan...jaa, Hinata..."

Blaamm...

Pintu tertutup

"Jaa ne, Neji-nii"Bisik ku

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, Didepan meja belajarku dengan banyaknya tumpukan buku yang harus aku baca setiap hari, tanpa teman di sampingku, tanpa candaan, dan tanpa Naruto juga...hari-hari ku mugkin akan terasa sepi...

"Pokoknya aku harus dapat nilai bagus agar aku bisa dapat pin Naruto-kun dari Neji-nii...pokoknya aku bertekad mendapat hasil yang terbaik...GANBATTE NE, HINATA!"Teriakku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri...

Dan perlahan aku mulai mengambil buku, membukanya, membaca dan memahaminya, selembar demi selambar sambil berharap aku akan mendapatkan hasil yang aku impikan, begitu juga dengan hadiah yang akan aku peroleh dari Neji-nii nanti

~XXX~

Hari yang aku tunggu telah tiba, waktunya berjuang dalam ujian...

"Hinata-hime...ohayou gozaimasu"Panggil seseorang

"Ohayou Menma"Jawabku

"Sudah siap untuk ujian hari ini?"Tanyanya

"Yup...bahkan Neji-nii akan memberiku hadiah kalau aku bisa dapat nilai yang bagus"Jawabku

"Wah...wah...nanti kalau sudah dapat hadiahnya, kau mau berbagi kebahagiaan padaku kan?"Tanyanya lagi

"Kalau hadiahnya, aku yakin kau sudah punya,bahkan sudah lebih dulu dariku"Jawabku

"Memangnya apa hadiahnya?kelihatannya menarik"kata Menma

"Makanya do'a-kan aku bisa mendapatkan hasil yang baik, maka nanti kau akan tau..."Jawabku "Sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk ke kelas dan persiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian"Sambungku

"Hn, ayo..."

~XXX~

Ujian tengah berlangsung, sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja, dan soalnya juga tidak terlalu sulit, aku harap aku bisa dapat apa yang aku ingin, nilai yang baik. Ya...hanya itu dulu harapanku

"Waktu pengerjaan soal ujian hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi"Kata Kakashi-sensei mengingatkan kami "Sebelum di kumpulkan, periksalah terlebih dahulu jawaban kalian..."Sambungnya kemudian

Akpun mulai memeriksa jawabanku kembali, dan dengan penuh keyakinan, aku pun mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku di meja guru di depa kelas...

"Ujian hari pertama, sukses..."Gumamku "Pokoknya aku harus dapat nilai yang tinggi, agar aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah itu..."Aku mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri

To Be Continue...

Curhatan sang author...

Taraaaa...Chap 4 udah update...ada yang nunggu?*kayaknya nggak deh-_-*

Heuuh...jujur, Shin nggak nyangka ini akan memakan wakti semalaman, selain buku tulis FanFicnya nggak keliatan dan baru ketemu tadi dan Shin sedang sibuk menonton anime prince of tennis yang ceritanya bikin penasaran, jadi Shin agak lama baru ngerjainnya...hehe~

Mungkin ada yang agak membingungkan kenapa Neji manggil Hiashi dengan sebutan 'tou-san', itu semua karena sebenarnya Hiashi yang minta, karena Neji sudah di anggap anaknya sendiri. Terus kenapa nama HP-nya Neji itu 'Aqua', itu di karenakan nama HP Shin juga namanya 'Aqua', alasannya...Shin suka Aqua Timez...makanya namanya 'Aqua'...*nggak kreatif-_-*

Buat Hinata, sukses ya ujiannya...biar ganbatte, nih...minum mirai ocha dulu*kasih mirai ocha sisa minggu lalu* *Kemudian di bacok Naruto*

Ok lah...sampai sini dulu ya...sampai jumpa minggu depaaan...(^o^)/


	5. A Secret

Untuk menemani Malam Minggu-nya para JOMBLO(maap, CAPS LOCK kepencet)*emang situ bukan jomblo?*, maka Shin persembahkan o(^_^)o

~XXX~

The Real Love Chapter : 5

Chapter : 5/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Ujian sudah selesai, dan aku sudah dapat apa yang aku mau. Awalnya Neji-nii tidak percaya kalau hasil ujianku melebihi yang ia minta, tapi karena ia melihat perjuanganku untuk belajar extra keras, makanya ia percaya dan hadiahnya di berikan tepat waktu...

"Hinata, ada kabar buruk"Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuyarkan lamunanku

"Kabar buruk?"Tanyaku "Ada apa naeji-nii?"Sambungku kemudian

"Ini menyangkut Naruto"Jawabnya

"Na-naruto-kun?Ada apa dengannya?"Tanyaku

"Satu minggu yang lalu ia di kabarkan masuk rumah sakit, dikarenakan suhu tubuhnya melonjak drastis. Tabi untungnya keadaannya mulai membaik, dan ia sudah pulang kerumah semalam, tapi masih harus istirahat sekarang"Jawabnya

"Begitu ya...aku ingin menjenguknya..."Kataku

"Ya sudah...mau ku temani, kebetulan aku ada janji dengan seseorang siang ini, jadi selagi aku pergi dengannya, kau bisa menjenguk Naruto di rumahnya. Bagaimana?"Tawar Neji-nii

"Menarik, kapan kita akan pergi?"Tanyaku

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"Tanya Neji-nii

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus dapat izin tou-san lebih dulu"Kataku

"Tou-san tadi pergi dengan Hanabi, jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang"Jawab Neji-nii

"Baiklah, ayo pergi"

~XXX~

"Kita berpisah disini...jaa, Hinata"Kata Neji-nii yang lalu meninggalkan aku di depan rumah Naruto

"Sekarang saatnya, Hinata, ayo...jangan gugup..."Gumamku

Tok...tok...tok...

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Sampai yang aku nantikan keluar dari rumah, seorang laki-laki menggunakan kaus hijau dan celana putih pendek selutut yang sudah pasti tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto

"Eh, Hinata?Ada apa kau kesini?"Tanyanya

"Euu...itu, a-aku dengar Na-naruto-kun sakit, ja-jadi aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu"Jawabku terus terang

"Begitu ya...kau memang perhatian ya, aku beruntung bisa punya sahabat sepertimu"Katanya sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut

"Ahaha~ arigatou, Naruto-kun"Kataku

"Hehe, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, apalagi diluar dingin"Ajaknya

"Ehm...baiklah..."Akupun mengikuti Naruto sampai ke dalam rumah

Aku bisa melihat kalau rumah Naruto sedikit berantakan. Banyak sampah dan buku-buku berserakan, ya...aku tahu ini semua karena Naruto tinggal sendirian, dan selama ia sakit tidak ada yang membantunya mengurus rumah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membereskan rumahnya. Seandainya aku bisa membantunya, maka dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya

"Maaf ya, Hinata kalau rumahku agak berantakan, selama satu minggu ini, tidak ada yang membantuku untuk membereskan rumah, kalau saja waktu itu kau bisa membantuku sedikit, aku pasti akan sangat senang"Katanya saat kami memasuki rumah. Ternyata kami memiliki keinginan yang sama

"Euu, ya...aku juga berpikir demikian"Jawabku

"Benarkan, seandainya itu benar terjadi"Kata Naruto lagi " Aku butuh mesin waktu. Hhh~ seandainya aku tau dimana Doraemon saat ini, aku mau pinjam kantung ajaib yang selalu setia melekat padanya"Sambungnya kemudian

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi, Naruto-kun. Kalau mimpi jangan terlalu tinggi, kalau jatuh sakit"Jawabku

"Memangnya salah ya?Justru katanya 'mbak Rosa, kalau mimpi itu bagus, agar hidup lebih berwarna"Ya...dia memang pintar merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah alasan yang cukup logis

"Ya...membuat hidup lebih berwarna, kalau terwujud. Kalau tidak?!"Tanyaku

"Kalau tidak sih...De El..."Jawabnya santai

"kau memang pintar ya, Naruto-kun"Jawabku pasrah

"Ahaha~ kau kelihatan begitu manis saat kau pasrah begitu"Kata Naruto yang lalu memcubit pipiku pelan

"Lucu?!Apanya yang lucu?!"Aku mulai manyun

"Jangan monyong-monyong gitu dong...nanti ku cium nih..."Kata Naruto yang tau-tau sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku

"Apan sih...jangan dekat-dekat, nanti aku tertular penyakitmu..."Aku mencoba mengelak

"Sedikiiiit saja..."Katanya

Tiba-tiba...

BRAKK...

Ada suara keras yang seakan-akan ada segerombolan orang yang mendobrak pintu depan, perasaan ku tidak enak, apa mungkin...

"HINATA!DIMANA KAU?!"Mustahil...i-itu...

"To-tou-san...ta-tapi, sejak kapan?!Dan...darimana Tou-san tahu kalau aku disini?!"Tanyaku

"Masalah itu nanti tou-san jelaskan, sekarang cepat ikut tou-san atau mau tou-san paksa"Kata tou-san

"Ta-tapi..."Aku mulai bungung, akupun menatap tou-san dan Naruto bergantian. Tapi Naruto justru mengalihkan pandangannya dan seakan mengisyaratkan aku segera pergi mengikuti tou-san, dan lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Maka akupun memilih mengikuti tou-san untuk pulang kerumah

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun"

~XXX~

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai menjauhi Naruto, karena aku takut kalau ia marah padaku karena kejadian itu. Aku harap dia tidak marah, tapi pastinya aku tidak tau sebenarnya dia marah padaku atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kalau aku dan dia berpapasan, ia tidak berkata apapun, bahkan melirikku pun tidak, atau sekedar bilang 'hai'

Seperti contohnya...

...

Pagi itu aku baru datang ke sekolah, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan kami bertemu di depan pintu. Tanpa melirik ataupun menyapaku, ia langsung melintas menuju ke dalam kelas dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya,begitu juga saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku mau menyapanya, tapi aku takut ia marah...

...

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kadang sifatnya juga berubah, biasanya kalau aku dekat dengan Menma dan ia ada di sekiratku, ia akan menunjukan ekspresi agak kesal dan lalu meninggalkan aku dan Menma, entah karena apa, aku sendiri tidak benar-benar paham antara ekspresi dan sifatnya

~XXX~

"Ugh...hoaam..."Pagi ini aku baru bangun, baru saja bangun, mataku langsung mendapat kejutan. Aku menemukan pemandangan asing pagi ini, entah sejak kapan, ada sesosok manusia tengah melihat-lihat isi laptopku yang ada di atas meja belajarku

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"Kata orang itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopku itu

"Tou-san?!Ta-tau dari mana password laptopku?!"Tanyaku yang lalu menghampiri tou-san di meja belajarku

"Kau lupa kalau Tou-san yang memasangkan password pada laptop mu?!'Tanya tou-san dengan santainya

"Euu...itu, a-aku lupa"Jawabku

"Banyak sekali foto bocah itu di laptop mu..."Kata tou-san yang sedang asik-asiknya nge-scroll folder foto-ku

"Naruto-kun bukan bocah!"aku mencoba mengoreksi kata-kata tou-san

"Terserah apapun katamu, tapi yang apsti untuk mengantisipasi agar kejadian ini tidak lagi terulang, password laptop mu akan tou-san ganti, dan bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga akan tou-san sita, begitu juga dengan handphone mu dan juga komputer tabletmu"Kata tou-san yang langsung membuatku menganga tak percaya

"Ta-tapi, Tou-san...kenapa?!"Tanyaku

"Agar kau tidak lagi berhubungan sosial dengan anak yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas itu"Tegas tou-san

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"potong tou-san

"Baiklah, aku menurut..."Akupun langsung menyerahkan handphone, komputer tablet, serta laptopku pada tou-san dengan penuh penyesalan

"Bagus, dan ingat, ini tidak akan tou-san kembalikan sebelum kau bisa mengenyahkan anak itu dari pikiranmu"Kata tou-san yang lalu meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamarku yang luas

"Hhh~ sudah aku jauh dari Naruto-kun, waktu itu karena aku dia semakin repot karena pintu rumahnya di dobrak tou-san, sekarang semua alat sosialisasiku di sita secara keseluruhan, setidaknya mereka tidak..."Gumamku yang lalu mengeluarkan celengan rahasiaku dari dalam lemari "Aku rasa ini cukup untuk membeli handphone, dan kartu perdana baru, serta pulsa untuk paket satu bulan"Sambungku

~XXX~

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, tapi aku belum bisa mengenyahkan ingatanku soal Naruto dari otakku secara keseluruhan, dan bagusnya tabunganku cukup untuk membeli semuanya yang aku butuhkan sekarang, dan aku masih bisa bertukar informasi dengan Menma

"MUSTAHIL?!"Tou-san...keributan apa lagi kali ini?!

Akupun keluar dari kamar dan menuju tangga untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut ada masalah apa disini

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA, KAU BOHONGKAN?!"Tanya tou-san lagi

"Tidak, aku jujur, mana mungkin aku bisa berbohong pada rekan kerjaku sendiri, kau tau 'kan, masalah bisnis saja aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, apa lagi kalau masalah ini..."Kata seorang pria yang sepertinya mirip seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi...siapa?!

"Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal pada anakku sendiri, Hinata kalau sampai hal ini memang benar adanya"Kata tou-san

"Tunggu, menyesal?Padaku?Hal sebenarnya?!Ja-jangan-jangan..."Gumamku "Mu-mustahil..."

To Be Continue

Curhatan sang author...

Fufufu...perjuangan yang cukup berat untuk menyelesaikan chap ini...Shin nggak nyagka kalau malah jadinya membelit-belit gini, mungkin memang fic ini harusnya di buat satu chap aja, soalnya kalau panjang malah membelit-belit begini...tapi biarlah, yang penting bisa tersalurkan keinginan Shin untuk memperkenalkan fic gaje yang pernah di baca emen Shin dan dia bilang 'Bagus cerpennya, bikin lagi dong...' sebenernya Shin mau buat lagi di buku tulis fanfic-fanfic yang lainnya, tapi males nulisnya itu...ya taulah tulisan Shin sama mengerikannya sama teke teke...hehe~ *di timpuk*

Oh iya sekaligus info, mungkin untuk chap terakhir fanfic ini akan di undur tau bisa jadi di percepat publishnya, di karenakan Shin Sabtu depan ada acara keluar dan mungkin akan pilang malam karena acaranya akan berlangsung agak lama, tapi ini masih kemungkinan aja, tergantung Shin jadi main drama atau nggak, kalau nggak jadi 'kan Shin boleh nggak ikut jadi bisa tepat waktu, tapi kalau jadi mungkin di publish hari Jum'at atau hari Minggu

Shin rasa cukup segini dulu jadi mohon maaf kalau misalnya nanti Shin telat update chap terakhir...

Okey...Sore dewa...jaa minna...


	6. The End Of It All

Untuk menemani Malam Minggu-nya para JOMBLO(maap, CAPS LOCK kepencet)*emang situ bukan jomblo?*, maka Shin persembahkan o(^_^)o

~XXX~

The Real Love Chapter : 6

Chapter : 6/6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

"Mustahil kalau Naruto itu anakmu?!" Tanya tou-san terkejut

"Mustahil..." Gumamku "Aku harus hubungi Menma sekarang, harus..." Dengan segera aku menghubungi nomor ponsel Menma

"Moshi-Moshi" Kata suara di seberang

"Menma...kau kah itu?" Tanyaku

"Hn, ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang panik..." Jawab Menma

"Tolong beritahu Naruto, Ayah dan Ibunya ada di rumahku. Sekarang mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ayahku, tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang memberitahumu, bilang saja kalau kau ada di rumahku dan mendengar semuanya, ku mohon..." Kataku di telepon

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan" Jawab Menma, yang lalu memutuskan hubungan tetepon kami

~XXX~

Seharian sudah aku menunggu tapi masih belum ada kabar dari Menma tentang Naruto, aku harap semua baik-baik saja

"HINATA!" Panggil seseorang, dengan segera aku menoleh kearah jendela

"Menma..." Gumamku. Ya, disana aku bisa melihat Menma, tapi di sebelahnya, aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Menma, dan aku yakin, itu adalah Naruto

Dengan segera aku melemparkan seutas tali "Menma, tolong pegang tali ini, aku akan turun" Kataku sambil mengikat ujung tali satunya di kaki tempat tidurku

Tali ini sudah lama ada di kamrku untuk persediaan jika aku ingin minggat dari rumah

Maka dengan segera aku turun dengan tali. Dan sesuatu tak terduga terjadi...tali itu putus karena umur

"HUAAA~" Aku berteriak karena syok, tapi sesuatu terjadi

Hup...

Seseorang menangkapku

"Na-naruto-kun" Ternyata Naruto lah yang menangkapku

"Lain kali kalau inin turun lewat tali, pastikan talinya kuat" Katanya sambil menurunkanku dari gendongannya

"Umm...Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Kataku

"Hinata, ayo masuk, ayo Naruto, akan aku buktikan kalau aku benar..." Dan dengan segera kami memasuki rumah

~XXX~

"Tou-san..." Panggilku pada tou-san, dan seketika itu tou-san menoleh padaku

"Bagaimana kau bisa-" Kata tou-san

"Naruto..." Potong tuan Namkaze cepat setelah ia melihat Naruto ada di belakangku

"Tunggu, darimana anda tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku adalah ayah mu" Jawab tuan Namikaze

"Tou-san?! Jadi yang Menma katakan itu...benar adanya?!" Naruto masih tidak percaya

"Itu benar Naruto, percayalah pada kami..." Kata Nyonya Uzumaki

"Tou-san, kaa-san...akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kalian..." Dan Naruto pun langsung berhambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Syukurlah, mereka bisa berkumpul kembali..." Kata Manma yang lalu merangkulku dari belakang

"Hinata..." Panggil tou-san. Kalau ia marah, aku siap menanggungnya, yang penting Naruto sudah bahagia sekarang

"Ada apa, tou-san?" Tanyaku

"Kau yang memberitahu ini?" Tanya tou-san balik

"I-iya, kalau tou-san marah, aku siap..." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala

"Kerja bagus..." Kata tou-san sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut "Tou-san bangga padamu, sebagai gantinya, apa yang kau inginkan..." Sambung tou-san

"Izinkan aku bersahabat dengan Naruto-kun ya, tou-san...hanya itu saja kok..." Kataku

"Haha~ baiklah, mulai sekarang tou-san akan mengizinkan mu bersahabat dengannya, dan bahkan, mulai sekarang tou-san tidak akan melarangmu untuk punya sahabat sebanyak yang kau mau..." Kata tou-san

"Benarkah?! Arigatou tou-san..." Kataku yang lalu memeluk tou-san

"Hhh~ kau ini, masih seperti anak kecil ya...dasar manja..." Kata tou-san

"Biar saja, aku memang anak kecil kok..." Jawabku yang bukannya melepas pelukanku justru makin mempererat pelukanku

~XXX~

Sore sudah berganti malam, Menma sudah pulang tadi, katanya ia ada janji dengan seseorang. Dan disinilah aku, ditaman belakang rumahku sendirian di tempat gelap dan dingin. Sampai sebuah benda menyelimutiku dari belakang. Segera aku menoleh

"Na-naruto-kun..." Ternyata Naruto lah yang menghangatkan ku dengan jaket orange-nya

"Malam-malam begini sendirian diluar pakai kaus tipis dan celana pendek, kau mau sakit hah?!" Katanya

"Euu...i-itu..." Aku gugup

"Ahaha~" Dia malah tertawa

"Apana yang lucu?!" Tanyaku

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya singkat "Tapi, terimakasih ya, Hinata..." Sambungnya

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?!" Tanyaku

"Karena engkau, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang tuaku..." Jawabnya

"Hmm...sama-sama. Tunggu, kau tidak marah padaku soal yang waktu itu, Naruto-kun?!" Tanyaku

"Hn...tidak, lagipula, aku tidak bisa marah padamu..." Jawabnya

"Tidak bisa, kenapa?!" Tanyaku, lagi

"Kau ini banyak bertanya ya..." Jawabnya "Ya...kau tahu, aku paling tidak bisa marah pada orang yang aku cintai..." Sambungnya

"Ekh?!" Sekarang aku justru binggung harus merespon apa

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Menma. Menma bilang kalau selama ini kau menyukaiku, dan sejak saat itulah aku merasa senang karena cintaku tidaklah sepihak. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu Hinata" Kata Naruto "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?!" Tanyanya kemudian

"Na-naruto-kun" Wajahku memanas, sepertinya memerah

"Kau mau ya..." Naruto memohon

"Ba-baiklah, ka-kalau begitu, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu..." Jawabku

"Benarkah...arigatou, Hinata..." Kata Naruto yang setelah itu langsung berhambur memelukku dengan erat

Dan saat itulah, hari terindah yang pernah aku jalani. Saat dimana bukan hanya aku bebas bisa bersahabat, tapi juga mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Setelah semua yang aku lalui, mulai dari larangan tou-san, janji Neji-nii, saling berjauhan dengan Naruto, semuanya merupakan perjalanan yang sulit, tapi semua berakhir bahagia. Dan dari kejadian ini aku sadar, hidup ini sulit, untuk mendapat happy ending, kita harus melewati berbagai hal-hal yang tak terduga

Aku harap, aku dan..maksudku kami, bisa hidup bahagia selamanya

OWARI...

Curhatan sang author

Fufufu~ akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic ini setelah meditasi di Cikarang hari Jum'at lalu, semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan tepat waktu yang tandinya Shin kira akan terlambat...

Sebelumnya Shin ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi para pembaca semua yang sudah mau (baca: rela) membuang waktu hidupnya hanya untuk membaca Fanfic GaJe ini, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah review dan memberi masukan agar Fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik, juga untuk silent reader, semoga di proyek berikutnya kalian bisa menunjukan diri

Ok, Shin mau madi sore dulu sebelum dingin

Akhir kata...

Sampai jumpa di Fanfic Shin yang berikutnya...Jaa ne~ (^_^)/


End file.
